


Wine

by FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Goofy reader, Tsundere Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom/pseuds/FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom
Summary: Sans has...complex, feelings about this human Papyrus befriended.----------------------Very much inspired by popatochisp's version of Swapfellhttps://archiveofourown.org/users/popatochisp/pseuds/popatochisp





	Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popatochisp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popatochisp/gifts).

He was letting his guard down too often.

That kind of thing gets you killed. Gets people you care about killed.

…Underground.

Monsters were on the Surface now, and things ended up kind of…peaceful? He supposed monsters were just sick of the constant hostility. Also a human can easily dust a monster if they wanted so it was probably wise to not step on their toes.

If monsters were dangerous, humans were even more so. They didn’t need to train all their lives to be on equal footing with monsters in combat.

They were dangerous.

…

SO PAPYRUS DECIDED TO GO AND BEFRIEND ONE.

You.

Sans curled his claws into fists, silently thankful that the thick leather of his gloves kept him from accidentally cutting himself.

It wasn’t that he _disliked_ you but you were too much of a threat to just be _friends_ with. Even if your smile made his SOUL feel as light as air and when you were upset he felt compelled to get you the moon if only to see you happy again.

…

But yeah he didn’t like you.

His thoughts were running away from him…

Well, if anything was good at stopping that it was good ol’ liquor.

Sans grinned to himself, taking a shortcut to the pantry and snatching a bottle out of it. It was cheap stuff, but he wasn’t going to it for flavor so he’d take it.

He poured himself a glass, knowing full well if Papyrus saw him drink it out of the bottle then he would never let it go.

The doorbell rang and Sans ignored it. After a moment, it rung again. Then again. In a pattern that sounded like a monotone version of that ‘jingle bells’ song humans always sang around their winter human holidays.

Sans sighed. It was you, no doubt.

…

He ignored it in favor of pouring more wine. Even when he heard the door open – Papyrus gave you a key – and you announce your presence he didn’t acknowledge you. Your footsteps were loud enough he could track you in the house, so he wasn’t worried…

Worried…

About whatever he usually was worried about.

“Hi Sans.” You said as you walked into the kitchen. Your nose scrunched up shortly after, how it usually did when you’d smell something you didn’t like. It was the wine, Sans knew that. You hated the smell of any type of alcohol but that was on you. And such an exaggerated expression was absolutely adorable on you so…. Whatever.

You snorted out the smell of expired grape juice and spoke again “Is Papyrus home?”

“PROBABLY.” Sans said, rolling his eye lights “BUT IT’S BEFORE NOON.”

“Ah. So he's in snooze land. Unfortunate.” You said. “Mind if I steal some chips?”

“YES.”

“Cool. I’m gonna take some anyway.” You said with a grin and a thumbs up before shuffling about the cupboard to fish out a bag of chisps.

Sans rolled his eye lights even as his grin turned a bit more genuine.

You were adorable.

Sans caught the thought before it got anywhere else, his claws curling around the glass a bit tighter.

You were a threat. You were a threat. You were a threat-

“Ooh! Nacho cheesey!” You exclaimed happily as you opened the bag of said flavored chips.

You were a threat that liked nacho cheese chips-

Which he noted just because…he could. Use it. For bribery reasons.

He took another sip of his wine.

And he saw you approach, almost suspiciously. Like you were trying to sneak up on him. Sans rose an eyebrow. You…clearly weren’t trying to hurt him, with such an over exaggerated ‘evil’ grin and he kind of wanted to see what you were trying to do.

“Hey Sans, what are you drinking?” You said at his side, not quite touching but _warm-_

Mhm. He should probably answer your question.

“WINE.”

“Wine?” You repeated.

“YES.”

“More like….” You snatched the bottle from the counter next to him. “_MINE!”_

And with that you sprinted away with a goofy little ‘hyuck hyuck hyuck’.

And Sans just…

Stared after.

A second later and a bright purple color practically engulfed his skull.

Yeah he was in love.


End file.
